I Care
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: Re uploaded. Sutton's plan to search for their birth mother was put on hold. Taking her sister in unknown to her parents, how do the pair cope with it all [Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

**So I had to reupload this because the other one got deleted? Yeah. I got all excited because it said there was 2 reviews and then it wouldn't let me look at them. So I had to re upload which brings me to this. I will change the rating to M once people are aware this story is back up just in case. Anyway sorry**

**Suckish Summary: **What if things went slightly differently from the start? What if it wasn't so easy for Emma to get away, Sutton wasn't able to leave her sister and search for their birth mother. What happens when she takes her home to try and help her? Who will find out? **[Warning; Mentions of Rape/abuse] o**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Emma woke up in a sweat from yet another nightmare. They had become all to familiar to her over the years, it was something she thought she would of been used to by now, but each one was as terrifying as the other. Looking at the clock by her side; she only had an hour until she would get woken up by someone anyway so she decided to get up; Walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

She jumped, dropping the glass as it smashed into pieces on the floor when Travis her creepy step brother wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She recoiled quickly stepping away from him being careful to avoid the glass on the floor.

''What's the matter sis?'' He said smirking.

''I'm not your sister'' She spoke back through clenched teeth.

''Mhm, foster sister. So many more possibilities''

''Back off you creep''

With that Emma bent down starting to pick the glass up from the floor, not caring when a shard cut her palm. She just wanted to get this cleaned up so she could get away from Travis. She was fed up with having to deal with him, with dealing with everyone. Her whole life had been one shitty foster home to another and she was getting sick of it. Sometimes she wished she wasn't born, so that she wouldn't have to deal with this. Other times she just wished that she could be 18 already so that none of this would matter. She would be free to leave, but in truth she had no idea how she would survive. Things were bad enough already, she could barely get a good nights sleep. Each night being haunted by nightmares of her past. She tried her best to keep the images out of her mind but it wasn't as simple as that. Travis was a living memory, he was still there. She wanted to get away, she had a shred of hope, after finding out about her twin sister Sutton who lived in Phoenix. They had talked a few times about introducing her to Sutton's family but it never got past a few words. So that left her stuck here, the only communication being through web chatting on her laptop.

Sutton had her suspicions about her sister, the dark circles always under her eyes. The way she would jump at sudden noises or how she freaked out when someone else was in the room with her. She was always so spaced out, lost in her own world but she just shrugged it off. Assuming her sister was just tired and probably was knee deep in school or work or just anything that would explain her behavior. She didn't want to think anything else.

''So why are you up so early?'' Travis spoke up eventually bringing Emma back out of her thoughts. ''Couldn't sleep?'' He asked smirking as he leaned back against the island.

''None of your business'' She spat at him finally finishing picking up the glass and placing it in the trash before heading to the bathroom to rinse the blood that was flowing from her hand.

''I could help you relax babe'' He said following her as she slammed the bathroom door shut in his face. ''Don't worry another time'' Emma was unable to see the evil look that crossed his face as he walked off back down to his bedroom.

* * *

Emma had just spoken to her sister only an hour or so ago before Travis interrupted her. So that led her to now, where she was swinging her tennis racket, hitting a ball against the wall trying to take her anger out. That only ended with the same conclusion, Travis interrupting her. She couldn't do anything without her pervert of a foster brother coming on to her. Sighing she headed back into the small house not realizing that he was following her. Before she had time to respond she felt his arm around her waist another snaking around to cover her mouth as she tried to scream.

She wasn't going to let this happen. Not again. He was weaker then her old foster dad but still her struggles seemed useless as he started pulling her backwards towards his bedroom. She tried biting his hand but that only resulted his in grip on her tightening before he threw her down onto his mattress. Instantly crawling up and straddling her no matter how much she struggled. The moment his hand was gone from her mouth she screamed, only resulting in a blow to the face as she cried out going to cradle her face instantly in pain.

''Stop screaming'' He growled before something in the room caught his eye. Not moving, he reached over her to his table grabbing something. Shortly after he made her roll over before lifting the back of her head by her hair. He shoved the gag in her mouth before tying it around the back of her head as he rolled her over again against all the struggling. He noticed the fear in Emma's eyes, the pain but that didn't stop him. Nor did the tears that followed or the constant attempts to get free. She had given up eventually, her energy used up. All she could do was let him do it, there was no escape.

* * *

''Don't act like you didn't want it'' Travis smirked as he did up the button on his pants staring at her laid on the bed, curled into a ball. ''You loved every second of it babes'' With that he went over removing the gag from her mouth. She made no sound, no effort to say anything. She just watched as he headed to his door, stopping and chucking her clothes at her before walking out the room. The sound of the front door slamming sounded soon after.

Emma laid there, not moving. Her arms wrapped protectively around herself. She felt empty but knew staying here would only cause more problems. She sat up slowly from her position, looking at her screwed up clothes which Travis had thrown at her. She quickly pulled the shirt on, trying to ignore the pain that seared through her body from her lower torso. She then stood up and somehow managed to shrug into her jeans before limping out the room down to her bedroom. She went straight to her phone, there was only one person who she could call right now. She waited as the phone rang and rang, waiting for her to pick up.

''Emma? What is it?'' Came Sutton's annoyed tone through the receiver.

''S-sutton'' Was all Emma managed to get out as the images flashed through her head again forcing her into silence.

''Emma?'' Sutton's tone instantly switched to one of concern. ''What happened?''

''I can't'' Emma mumbled.

''You can't what? What's going on?''

''I c-can't stay here. I have t-to leave _now_'' The tears started to build up once again in her eyes as she spoke.

''What happened?'' Sutton pleaded through the phone again, not understanding why her sister was getting so worked up.

''I'm getting a bus to Phoenix, I know you said you didn't want to spring this on your parents but I just can't stay here'' Emma managed to get out in a breath trying to hold back a sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. There was silence on the phone for a moment, neither of the twins speaking.

''I'll pick you up in the morning'' Sutton spoke eventually before saying she had to go and hanging up on her sister, heading back to join her friends.

She quickly looked in the mirror, reaching for the little make up she had trying to cover up the bruise already forming on her cheek. Emma then started to throw her belongings in her bag. She looked around her room once more making sure that she had everything that she needed and was important to her before she put her bag over her shoulder. Heading to the front door she saw Travis coming back for some reason. She turned and ran for the back door, ignoring the pain searing through her body as she just kept running down the back roads, throwing her bag over a fence before slowly climbing over her self. Not looking back once, she just kept going and going.

* * *

Emma was awake the whole journey, it was meant to be a overnight bus but she had no intentions of sleeping. Not with a bus full of strangers who she knew nothing about, no. She just couldn't. So instead she found her mind wandering back to the events of yesterday, trying to block out the part where she was still at home. After leaving it hadn't taken her long to get to the bus station, she had a while before her bus actually came but just found herself sitting on a bench staring off aimlessly into the distance. Ignoring the stares she got from the occasional bystander who waited for their own bus. When the time came she had her ticket, she got on. She didn't want to sit at the back of the bus, she had this idea that if anything was to happen being at the front or near the front would be of better comfort as more people were sat there themselves.

She was brought out of her thoughts once again when she felt someone tap her arm, she instantly flinched moving away from their touch before she looked up to see the bus driver staring at her. A annoyed expression on his face.

''The bus stopped 10 minutes ago'' He said and with that he turned and walked off with Emma quickly following.

Exiting the bus she instantly felt the heat on her skin. Looking around she was un sure of what to do. Sutton had said she would pick her up, but she had no idea where and also had no idea how she was meant to talk to her after her cellphone had died on the ride over. She headed over to the station building, standing under the shade just looking around, recoiling every time some stranger stepped to closely to her. She was completely un aware of the eyes that were on her, Sutton.

Sutton stood on the opposite side of the parking lot, she had a clear view of the building and the people who were waiting. She scanned the crowds looking for Emma when her eyes landed on a girl. It was her, she would know anywhere. They were twins after all... and they always spent their time video chatting but there was something different about her. The way she avoided everyone or stepped away from people in fear. Just taking in the way she was stood Sutton knew something was seriously up and that made her re-think everything. She couldn't just go with her original plan of switching places whilst she went to look for their birth mother. No that would have to wait, she never really was one to show affection towards other people or to help others but right now her sister, her twin sister needed her more than ever. With that in mind she finally crossed the lot towards her.

''Emma!'' She called when she was only a few steps in front of her. Going to pull her into a hug she was confused when she refused the contact stepping back slightly as her eyes looked up to see who she was. When realization hit her she stepped forward again wrapping her arms tightly around her twin sister as Sutton's arms went around her waist. She could of sworn she heard a whimper escape Emma's lips but brushed it off for now.

''Hi'' Emma's timid reply finally came when they pulled apart as Sutton took in her appearance.

''What's wrong? What happened?'' Sutton questioned but Emma just shook her head not giving a response. When she finally looked back at Sutton she had tears already filling her eyes waiting to spill. ''Hey it's ok''

''It's really not'' Sutton's could of sworn she felt her heart breaking at that very moment. Emma's voice sounded so broken she didn't know what to do.

''Come on'' Sutton said looking at her twin once more before tuning and leading her way to her car. She looked back to see Emma a short distance behind her and limping slightly. When she tried to help her she felt her twin instantly tense at the contact.

''Don't touch me'' Came the emotionless voice from Emma. ''_Please'' _

_''_Emma what do you want me to do!'' Sutton couldn't help but shout seeing her like this, she really wasn't sure how she was meant to react or what the hell she was meant to do. ''I'm trying to help you'' She added mumbling as they finally reached the car. ''You called me remember? You basically asked for my help so why are you being like this?'' Sutton was always one to get agitated easily.

''No reason'' Emma muttered getting into the passenger seat as Sutton did the same on the other side of the car.

''Emma...'' Sutton tried again, she knew her sister was hurting both physically and mentally and just wished that she would tell her what's wrong. She didn't know what she expected, for her to show up and just spill all her problems. Sutton had been planning on just ditching her straight away anyway. She was never good with peoples feelings but she was going to try.

''Can we just leave already?'' Emma's voice became increasingly shaky as she spoke and Sutton just sighed running her fingers through her hair before driving off. The twins falling into silence, neither daring to speak up to break the tension. All Emma wanted was someone to be there for her- well she had Lexi but she wasn't in Phoenix and there was no way she was going back there. Someone other than her was finally there for her but all she was doing was pushing her away and then Sutton... she just wanted answers and to help her twin. Everything already seemed so messed up.

* * *

Neither of the twins had spoke a word to each other since being in the car and now, they had finally arrived at the Mercer household. Sutton knew both her parents were currently out but Laurel was still in... Sutton got out of the car slowly signalling for Emma to follow her, walking around the side of the house until they were stood outside of Sutton's bedroom.

''Wait here okay?'' Sutton said, not even waiting for a reply before she walked back around to the front of the house before heading in the front door. Walking past Laurel who was sat in the kitchen she headed straight to her room. Shutting the door behind her she walked over to the window, unlocking it before pushing it open making her twin jump. ''Relax it's just me'' She spoke before helping her twin through the window.

Emma stood there looking around Sutton's room in awe. She rarely had her own room as a foster kid and couldn't help but wonder herself what it would of been like if she was adopted too.

''Earth to Emma!'' Sutton spoke causing Emma to flinch stepping backwards slightly as her twin looked at her concerned. Her state of fascination soon turned to one of fear.

''Sorry'' She mumbled looking down at the ground.

''It's fine...'' Sutton trailed off looking at her sister. ''You should sleep... you look exhausted'' When Emma made no movement at all Sutton walked over slowly, being careful not to scare her sister. ''Emma?'' She said softly as she looked up to meet her gaze.

''Y-yeah?''

''What happened?'' Sutton watched her sisters reaction closely, how her face suddenly went blank, her eyes showing nothing but fear. The way her arms instantly wrapped around herself protectively as her eyes darted around the room. She continued to watch as she tried to compose herself before just shaking her head not saying a word. ''You should really sleep... you look like you haven't slept in days''

''W-would you mind if I h-had a shower first'' She stuttered out in response. Sutton looked at her oddly for a moment not expecting the reaction she got. ''I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have asked''

''No, it's fine. The bathroom is through there'' She said pointing. ''I'll get you a towel quickly'' She disappeared from the room for a moment before returning almost instantly handing the towel to her sister as she limped into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Emma turned the shower on before slowly stripping her clothes, being careful as she winced every so often. Once under the comfort of the warm water Emma finally let herself break. Sinking to her knees in the shower she started to sob, her whole body shaking as she rocked back and forth. She was meant to be happy, happy that she was away from Travis and everyone else but all she could think of was him, her old foster dads. Her whole life suddenly came crashing down in flashes, every moment seeming as if it was only yesterday. She could still feel his touch on her, Travis's touch on her. Reaching up and grabbing the soap she started to scrub, trying to get the feel of them off her. It didn't work. It never did but she kept going. Her skin was going red from the pressure and broke in some places. She gave up eventually, just sitting there and continuing to cry until she was able to recompose herself. Standing up shakily and turning the shower off before grabbing the towel, wrapping it tightly around herself.

''Sutton?'' She called through the door weakly.

''Yeah?'' Her sisters response came instantly.

''Could you pass me my bag?'' With that she opened the door hesitantly watching through the crack as Sutton stood from her bed, picking up her bag before bringing to her. ''Thanks'' She mumbled before shutting the door again. She looked through her bag, taking out some underwear, sweats and a long sleeved T-shirt. She slowly changed, once again being careful as she slipped into her clothes to try and cause as little pain as possible. She then looked in the mirror once again, deciding there was no point in trying to hide the bruise on her cheek and just left it. Opening the bathroom door she saw Sutton jump up from her position on her bed once again and take in her sisters appearance.

''What happened to your face?'' Was the first thing to come from her mouth as she walked towards her sister.

''Nothing'' Emma turned to head to the other side of the room as Sutton grabbed her wrist. She quickly spun around trying to yank her arm out of Sutton's grip as her chest tightened. She didn't realize the effect she was having on her twin. ''Let go let go let go'' She repeated over and over still struggling, not once meeting Sutton's eyes. ''No! Let go'' She cried again her voice breaking as tears started to fall from her eyes. Upon realizing this, Sutton quickly released her grip watching as Emma quickly sunk to the floor wrapping her arms around herself as she just knelt there, breathing heavily.

''I'm Sorry'' Sutton spoke standing there in shock watching her sister. She didn't make a move to comfort her, she knew that wasn't going to end well. She could only stand and watch as her sister struggled for breath whilst trying to calm herself down. The seconds seemed to drag on for hours, this was torturing her to watch but she knew that it was hurting Emma even more.

* * *

Eventually she had composed herself, by this time she was far past exhaustion. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and that was when Sutton finally stepped forward, letting her sister know it was her before helping her up slowly and over to the bed as she instantly crawled under the sheets. She fell asleep almost instantly as Sutton just smiled at her before walking out the room and down the hallway unaware that Laurel was looking for her.

Laurel had been sat in the kitchen, she noticed when Sutton had came in and walked straight to her bedroom but brushed it off deciding there was no point in bothering asking her what she was doing. Instead she stayed in the kitchen for at least half an hour until she could of sworn she heard more than one voice. Finishing what she was doing she stood, walking down to Sutton's bedroom unaware that she had just walked off in the other direction. Opening the door she saw her sister asleep in bed with a bruised face? She didn't have that earlier. Walking over she threw a pillow at her sister watching in amusement as she jumped quickly sitting up but something was different, the fear in her eyes. She had never seen that before. All she normally got was an annoyed glare or her throwing a pillow straight back before shouting at her to get out. This was different. Something wasn't right.

''Sutton?'' Laurel questioned as she stared at her older sister. ''What's up with you?'' She asked cautiously unsure of how she would react. Unknown to her, Sutton was walking down the hallway towards her bedroom, looking down at her phone. She didn't even notice Laurel was standing near her doorway until she walked straight into her.

''What the hell'' She stepped back just as Laurel turned around looking at her.

''Wait what'' She quickly spun around, looking at Emma before turning to look at Sutton. Doing this several times. ''This can't be happening''

''Well it is'' Sutton's annoyed tone quickly returned as she glanced at Emma who looked confused but petrified at the same time.

''There's two of you?''

''No, what gave you that idea?'' The sarcasm was dripping from Sutton's voice, upon seeing Laurels face she sighed. ''Laurel... this is Emma. My twin sister''

''Why is she here? Do mom and dad know? What happened to her face?'' Came the ambush of questions.

''Emma go back to sleep'' She said softly before grabbing Laurel's arm and dragging her out the room down the hallway slightly. ''She ran away from her foster home, no they don't know and I'm planning on keeping it that way. I have no idea''

''Ran away why?''

''I don't know, that's what i'm trying to find out idiot'' She sighed, her tone softening again. ''I don't know what to do Laurel, she's completely terrified of something or someone. She freaks out when ever you touch her or get too close''

''Where did the bruise come from?''

''I don't know but I'm guessing it's related to everything'' Laurel nodded at her sister before her gaze flickered back to Sutton's bedroom door.

''How are you going to keep this from mom and dad?''

''I don't know'' She admitted looking down at the floor. ''Will you help me?'' Laurel was shocked for two reasons. One, Sutton would never ask her for help. She wouldn't admit when things were going wrong. Two, for once in her life she actually looked like she cared. It was obvious she wanted to help her twin and her being caring wasn't a common sight.

''Yes'' She responded before she even knew what she was doing or what she had gotten herself into.

This was just the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**So like, I'm really proud of myself for this. It normally takes me like a day to write a new chapter because I'm so lazy and get distracted. Seriously I'm like a goldfish. But I wrote this chapter in like just over an hour, yeah that probably seems like a really long time but it's a miracle for me. I don't know how this happened. I blame the sugar rush from the pepsi. So if this chapter is really crap tell me to take my time writing the next one ok. This chapter jumps about slightly like timing wise, I get bored of trying to write whole days and this is what I end up with. I feel like Doctor who jumping time ok. This chapter is more Laurel based but hey, Sorry enjoy the chapter.**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

''Yes'' Laurel had responded before she even knew what she was doing or what she had gotten herself into, this was only the start.

''Can you keep an eye on her for me?'' Sutton asked her sister looking nervously down at her phone.

''What why? She only just got here and you're leaving already?''

''I need to sort some things out'' Sutton had made plans to search for her birth mother but wasn't able to follow through with them now. She knew it would be easier to explain the situation in person rather then over the phone so had to make a trip. ''Look, if mom and dad come home just keep them away from my room. Say I've gone out or something''

''But Sut-'' It was too late, she had already ran off down the hall and out the house, the sound of the door slamming shut following quickly.

Laurel stood in the hallway outside of her sisters room unsure what she was meant to do now. Emma was sleeping, her parents wouldn't be back for a few more hours. She would call someone but she realized she couldn't exactly tell anyone what was going on. For a moment she considering ringing Mads, she knew she was Sutton's friend but had been just as much as friend to her as she was to her sister. It wasn't like she was trying to steal her friends, there wasn't much of an age difference between the two which meant they were often around the same people.

Sighing she headed back to the kitchen and into the living room, finding her iPad she sat browsing the internet and listening to music. There wasn't really much else to do around the house, she was normally out doing something but not today. Laurel found herself disinterested in anything she was looking at. Her mind kept wandering, full of questions that had no answers. I mean, she had just found out that her sister... had a twin. Did that make her technically her sister as well? There was also the fact of the bruise on her face, she felt slightly angry that someone might had done that too her. It wasn't right. The pain... the fear behind her eyes. Laurel knew there was something up from the minute she had seen her and was determined to find out. It was only a matter of time before she would start her interrogation over the girl... Emma. She knew she would have to be careful. Judging from what Sutton had told her anything could be a trigger for her reacting badly and she didn't want that. She only wanted to help, not make things worse.

Then the other questions flooded her mind as she sat there staring off at the wall. How were they going to hide this from her parents? There was no way both of them could stay here for long without someone finding out. What about school? What would Emma do all day when her and Sutton were both out. Staying at home meant there was a risk of someone finding her. There was so many things that could go wrong so quickly. Personally Laurel thought that they should just tell their parents about everything, they would be able to help but then she understood Sutton's perspective. Their parents knew nothing about Emma, what she was like. Neither did she. There could easily be some sort of reason why she was here, maybe she had done something bad and was on the run...

Laurel tried to push those thoughts out of her head, knowing that it probably was something else. Emma looked so innocent, scared. She wasn't capable of something bad... was she?

Almost as if answering her question a scream echoed through the house. Laurel shot to her feet dropping the iPad on the sofa and running down the hallway towards Sutton's room. Bursting into her sisters room she took in the sight before her. Emma was tangled up in the sheets, thrashing from side to side. Tears falling from her closed eyelids. Her arms were almost clawing at herself, leaving red marks where the contact ended. Laurel rushed over, grabbing her arms before she caused any real damaged to herself.

''Emma'' She called worriedly, she was scared herself. She didn't know what she was meant to do. Sure people had nightmares all the time, but none like this. ''EMMA!'' She shouted shaking the girl slightly as she pinned her down to try and stop her from moving. ''EMMA!'' With a louder call the girls eyes suddenly snapped open, full of fear and tears waiting to be spilled. Still disorientated from the dream she started struggling under Laurel's grip.

''NO LET GO OF ME'' She cried, her voice breaking as the tears fell from her eyes. ''PLEASE NO'' She continued to cry and struggle but Laurel didn't move.

''Emma, look at me'' Laurel said softly. ''Emma, it's Laurel. Sutton's sister'' She was getting no response from the girl under her grip.

''STOP PLEASE'' She continued to cry and thrash about.

''Emma stop!'' She said more sternly as she caught Emma off guard. She watched as the girl below her whimpered and cowered away from her slightly. ''I'm not going to hurt you Emma''

''Please let go'' Her voice was quiet and barely audible.

''Ok, I'm not going to hurt you though, got it?'' She waited until Emma nodded, her body shaking as tears continued to fall from her eyes before she let go of her grip, falling back onto the edge of the bed as her gaze never moved from the older brunette in front of her. ''Just try to breathe'' She said upon noticing how jagged the girl's breathing was. She watched and waited, the girl desperately trying to compose herself.

''I'm Sorry'' She whispered suddenly.

''Don't be Emma'' Laurel said trying to smile reassuringly. In reality her heat was breaking, the brokenness in her voice. She knew instantly that something terrible had happened. She wanted to help her and Sutton. She was going to do everything in her power to help. ''What were you dreaming about?'' Laurel asked surprising herself at how forward she was being.

''I don't want to talk about it'' She muttered looking down away from Laurel's gaze.

''Talking about it helps... I'm not going to judge you. If you want I won't say anything. I'll just listen.''

''I don't know if I can talk about it'' She said looking up again, the vulnerability in her voice breaking Laurel's heart even more.

''You can Emma. Getting it off your chest will help you. I promise. You wont feel so trapped anymore''

''I-I I don't know where too start'' Laurel knew she was already making progress, she was willing to tell her something, even if it was only a few words she felt like she had already had a breakthrough when in reality it was nothing. Laurel made a decision against her better judgement.

''Why did you come here?'' She asked, she knew she should of saved that question for later, starting with something else like her childhood would of been better but no, she got straight to the point. Wanting to know what had finally pushed the girl over the edge to run away.

''H-he got me'' She whispered, a distant look in her eyes as Laurel stared at her curiously. ''I tried to s-stop it. It had been fine for s-so long. I thought I was s-safe'' Laurel watched at the girl started to shake again, tears filling her eyes.

Emma's vision was going blurry from the tears, she was spilling this all out to who she knew as Laurel, Sutton's sister. She had mentioned her a few times whilst they talked to each other. She always said she was annoying and didn't really want anything to do with her but here she was, so caring, so kind. She had no idea where Sutton was. She had just disappeared after she went to sleep. She wasn't sure if she did it on purpose, if she didn't want to deal with her or if she was doing something else important. She wouldn't want to know, she didn't think she could take the pain if she didn't want anything to do with her. She had seemed like she cared but no one was ever that easy to read.

''I wasn't'' Emma continued after her train of thought ended, coming to a blank which was soon filled with images she didn't want to see again. With every word she said, she felt like she was describing more than one person. She had her fair share of foster families over the years. Some worse than the other, she left each for different reasons, some the same some not. She only ended up in new homes before but now she had an escape. It had happened again, she had let someone do it to her again. She had sworn after the first time it would never happen again that she would stop it but she had been wrong on more than one occasion. So as Emma spoke, she found her head filling with memories of more than one person.

''What do you mean you weren't?'' Laurels soft voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked up, staring into her eyes seeing only concern and worry. She looked like she really cared.

''It happened. I didn't want it to but it did! He forced it to happen. I had been doing so well at avoiding it'' Emma felt like she was rambling as she continued. The tears eventually fell from her eyes as she started to sob uncontrollably. The memories becoming too real. ''I should have ran sooner'' She cried out curling herself into a protective ball, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

''Hey hey, it's ok'' Laurel spoke finding herself moving closer to the fragile girl in front of her. She positioned herself so she was leaning against the headboard before she pulled Emma into her lap, ignoring her protests as she rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her. She hadn't found out much but she had her theories. In reality she could be talking about anything but one idea kept coming back to her head, each time causing her stomach to knot as a wave of nausea flooded over her. The way she spoke about it, it sounded like it wasn't the first time and that killed her even more. She had to talk to Sutton about this.

Emma wasn't sure why she hadn't moved yet. She normally refused contact from anyone, she didn't like to be touched but yet she found herself in Laurels arms as she tried to soothe her. She found it working as she found comfort in the sound of Laurel's steady heartbeat. She soon found herself drifting off again, her eyes drooping as sleep overcame her. Laurel noticed the change almost instantly, she reached down awkwardly to her pocket sliding her phone out and dialing Sutton's number. She waited and waited for her to pick up. It kept ringing. She grew angry at her sister, she had just ran out abandoning her twin in this state.

''What Laurel?'' Sutton's voice made her jump as the line finally connected.

''Sutton I- I think I found something out'' Laurel spoke refusing to spill it too quickly.

''What?'' Sutton's tone changed instantly, Laurel could hear the concern in her voice.

''I think someone did something to her... something bad'' Laurel couldn't bare herself to say it out loud, even if it wasn't true she still found herself stumbling around the word.

''What is it Laurel! I don't have time for guessing games'' The concern in Sutton's voice was instantly gone and Laurel just shook her head, she knew it wouldn't last for more then a few minutes at a time.

''I think...'' She paused. ''I think Emma was raped'' The line went dead, silence engulfed them both neither daring to say anything else.

''I'll be home as soon as I can'' And with that the line went dead.

Laurel sighed looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She watched as her chest rose and fell steadily. The way her hand was gripped in a fist around her t-shirt. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She always wanted to be an older sister to someone but unluckily for her she wasn't. She was the youngest and always got treated like a baby. People never gave her enough credit for who she was, she was only a few months younger than Sutton but yet got treated like she was a toddler. She hated it. Older sisters were meant to be caring to their younger sisters right? That's the way Laurel saw it anyway.

* * *

Sutton had just left the house after explaining everything about why they were no longer going to search for her birth mother. After the call from Laurel she didn't know what to think. As soon as she had hung up she finished the conversation saying she had to go and ran out of the house to her car, trying not to speed the whole way home. She literally ran from her car to the front door and down to her bedroom. She burst into her bedroom much like Laurel had done earlier to see her twin fast asleep in Laurel's arms. She felt her heart warm at the sight as she smiled weakly. She was glad Laurel was actually willing to help, she knew she treated her like trash most the time but that was just the way it was.

''Hey'' Laurel spoke up first looking over at Sutton in the doorway.

''How long have you two been like that?''

''About an hour? She was having a nightmare... I woke her up and got her to tell me some things before she completely broke down. Next thing I knew she was in my arms asleep'' She spoke looking down and smiling at Emma slightly before the conversation rang through her head again. ''I think she was raped Sutton, I don't know what we're meant to do'' Laurel felt tears coming to her eyes.

''We have to do something'' Sutton mumbled to herself as she started to pace, her gaze occasionally landing on the pair on the bed. That should be her holding Emma whilst she slept, if she wasn't so engrossed with finding out about their birth mother it would be.

''How'' Laurel sighed running her free hand through her hair. ''We have to get her to talk, to open up before we can help her. She's keeping it all bottled up inside her, it's only going to tear her apart slowly from the inside. That's never good trust me''

''I know Laurel, I do remember what happened'' Sutton said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

When Laurel was younger the two used to fight all the time, it was worse back then. They were both young and didn't realize the extent of their words. It got out of hand... the two didn't speak for almost 4 months, Sutton was fine about it. She pushed it out of her head, seeking an escape but Laurel, she didn't She kept it all inside, the emotions, everything she wanted to say built up inside of her until she finally cracked. She broke down on more than one occasion and Sutton didn't do anything. It wasn't until she came, cornering Sutton one day, it ended up with the two in a heap on the floor wrestling with each other. A screaming match which had gone bad. Nothing much had happened to either of them but their parents eventually got them to talk it out. Sutton knew she didn't show it but she did care about her sister, and seeing her that day in that state hurt. She vowed to herself that she would try to be there for Laurel even though she would never show it.

Sutton shook her head clearing her head from the memory at the same time that Laurel sighed.

''My arms going numb'' Laurel whined causing them both to chuckle slightly.

''Mom and dad are going to be home soon...'' Sutton spoke as she looked at the clock on her wall.

''What are we meant to do?!''

''I don't know, we need to think of something and quick''

Sutton continued to pace as she racked her brains trying to come up with a solution. Laurel was doing the same minus the pacing. They spent at least 20 minutes in silence, both trying to think of a idea. Sutton had sat down eventually, after Laurel joking that she would wear a hole in the carpet.

''What about the cabin?'' Sutton questioned. ''She could stay there''

''On her own!?'' Laurel exclaimed. ''It would never work, you can't leave her on her own. Look at her! She's terrified of everything and everyone''

''We could take it in turns...'' The plan was slowly coming together in Sutton's head. ''I could stay with her one night, you the next. They wouldn't be suspicious''

''Yes they would, us staying out every other night. The excuses will only last for so long. What about whilst we're at school? What will happen then. You can't skip school again like you used too''

Sutton groaned, she knew Laurel was right. That idea would never work.

''It's the only option we have at the moment... They will be back in like half an hour''

''Sutton-''

''No, look. It will work until we come up with something else. You stay with her tonight, she seems to trust you more than me anyway.'' Laurel noticed the hurt in her voice.

''No she doesn't, it was just because she was vulnerable, I was the only one here. You're her twin Sutton, nothing can break that bond''

''You should still say with her tonight, I was at Mads last night anyway... they will get suspicious.''

''Fine. But what are we going to do about school''

''Leave her at the cabin, trust me she'll be fine for the day.'' Laurel just sighed. ''Look you two need to leave like now, they're going to be home at any minute''

''Okay, grab her stuff I'll wake her up''

* * *

30 minutes later they were all sat in the Cabin. Emma was sat in silence not really paying attention to what was going on, her mind kept drifting and she didn't really care. She felt like she was disconnected from everyone around her and for some reason she liked it, they wouldn't be able to hurt her this way.

''Okay so, you know the plan. I'll pick you up on the way to school tomorrow and then we'll both come here afterwards. Sound good?'' Laurel just nodded.

''We need to think of something else though and fast''

* * *

The next day had passed quickly. Laurel felt exhausted, Emma had woken up in the middle of the night screaming again and this time it took a lot longer to wake her up and calm her down. It only ended up in her waking up a few hours later from a different dream. Laurel felt like Emma was getting worse, that whatever it was that happened was becoming more vivid in her mind. The way she clawed at herself in her sleep scared the shit out of Laurel. She had never seen anything like it. So heading to school the next day was hell, she practically ignored everyone but Sutton. People were confused at the two sisters who seemed closer than ever. Peoples suspicions only grew when both the sisters blew people's plans for the evening off, both giving different reasons for why they were unable to do something.

Emma spent the day alone at the Cabin, she didn't do much for most the day. She just sat in the same spot staring at the wall, occasionally she would break down suddenly, as if the world had just crashed down around her. Her head was torturing her, replaying it over and over. She had been through this before, it often took months for her to regain control of herself, to calm herself. She had a feeling that this was going to be the same.

It wasn't surprising when Emma felt herself sinking down crying again, sobs racking through her body. Why did this happen to her? She kept asking herself mentally. Sutton managed to get adopted... she had a great life. But here she was, reliving her past and slowly breaking into pieces more and more unable to control it. She was meant to feel happy... safe now she was away but she felt the opposite, if anything she felt more scared. She didn't know anyone here, what the people were like. She had almost thrown herself into an unknown world not knowing what the future would hold. For all she knew it could be worse here, what if she got caught? She would be sent back there and she couldn't face that.

Laurel and Sutton... they were the only people she knew. Sutton was her twin, she was trying to help her. She knew that she wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Although she seemed to hide behind this hard, not giving a fuck attitude she really did care about people. She could see it in her eyes, she tried to convince herself otherwise, that was how she worked. Preparing herself for the negative rather then seeing the best in people. Then there was Laurel... she had only known her for 24 hours but already felt attached to her. She fell asleep in her arms, in Laurels comfort. Laurel helped her each time she had a nightmare, she knew it was wearing her out by the dark circles under her eyes when she had left this morning and she felt bad for this, she was helping her at her own expense. She was impacting everyone around her and not in a good way.

Emma felt herself going back to the place. She didn't want to be there, everything was so negative in that way and it impacted her harder than she realized. The thoughts running through her head. The long list of 'What Ifs'... What if she was never born? What if she had died that time her foster mom beat her half to death? Would it make a difference? Would Sutton have of ever found out about her? What if she got adopted as a kid? What if it was her that got adopted and not Sutton? She mentally slapped herself at that, she didn't want anyone going through what she had. She knew it was happening probably all over the world to some people. She couldn't complain about it, others had it far worse than she did.

Her head started to ache with each thought. It wasn't the first time this had happened, she normally found some sort of release but knew there was nothing around right now. She could try something else but it was too risky. With shaky legs Emma stood up about to walk back into the bedroom she was sleeping in when the door behind her flew open, Laurel and Sutton walking in.

''Hey sis'' Sutton said smirking to herself slightly for some unknown reason.

''Hey Emma'' Laurel said nearly at the exact same time. Emma mentally groaned turning round and trying to force a smile at the pair in front of her. Turning around and sitting back down on the sofa as they sat either side of her, not noticing how she visibly flinched at the action. It wasn't until Sutton went to put her arm around her that she noticed her reaction.

''Emma I'm not going to hurt you...'' Sutton tried to hide the pain that had emerged in her voice. ''I would never hurt you'' She said looking at her twin sadly.

''I'm Sorry'' Emma mumbled, it seemed to be all she said. Like she was on repeat.

''It's my fault, you don't like people touching you, I know.'' Laurel watched how Emma visibly tensed at the word touch before looking away. She was about to speak up when the door to the cabin flew open. Their mouths hung open in shock mirroring the expression of the person in the doorway whereas Emma just stood there terrified.

''I knew there was something going on''

* * *

**Oooh? Who do you think it is. Dun dun dun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so first off, im so generally pissed off right now. They canceled the lying game... no more episodes for us. Screw you ABC Family always cancelling the best shows. The only decent shows I enjoyed from ABCF were/are Pretty Little Liars, The Lying Game, Nine Lives of Chloe King. Like seriously they have cancelled so many good shows just so they can start shitty new ones and it's really annoying me now.**

**OK RANT OVER. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter (: This chapter is slightly shorter then the others manly because I didn't want to continue with the storyline or I would of ended up writing for ages so had to find a point to stop, I also wanted to get this update posted so yeah... **

**Like the last chapter was more Laurel based this was more based around **** because like im introducing new characters ok. I don't know why I blanked out the name you're going to find out in about 10 seconds anyway... SO... Time to find out who walked into the cabin dun dun dun**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

''I knew there was something going on'' Mads stated as she stood in the doorway looking at the trio in shock, Sutton... Laurel and... another Sutton? She was beyond confused but still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation.

''Mads, it's not what you think-'' Sutton quickly started taking a step towards her as she stood up.

''Really? And what do you think i'm thinking then Sutton'' There was a coldness to her tone, obviously she was going to be hurt by secrets being kept.

''I er-'' She paused. ''I don't know'' She admitted in defeat glancing behind her to Emma who was gripping onto Laurel's arm tightly. ''This is Emma... my twin sister'' She walked back over to the sofa smiling at her sister reassuringly before taking her hand in her own. ''Emma, this is my best friend Mads, she won't hurt you''

''What do you mean I wont hurt her!?'' Mads was angry for various reasons and couldn't help but express it as she spoke.

''Please stop shouting'' Laurel said trying to be the voice of reason as she noticed Emma starting to panic, her grip tightened on the girl beside her.

She knew this wasn't going to be a good introduction from the start. As soon as the door had slammed open she had felt Emma's grip on her arm. She didn't let the terrified look on her face slip past her and knew that she had to do something to try and calm her down. The only thing was she didn't quite know what to do. Nightmares were easier to deal with, you were alone and could get them to talk about it. Here she was sat in a room with a fuming and confused Mads and Sutton who didn't really know how she was meant to react to the situation.

As Mad's started to raise her voice she could almost feel the fear radiating off Emma, she knew it wasn't helping at all so that was when she had spoken up. Mad's just glared at her for a second before her eyes fell onto Emma. Laurel noticed how her face instantly dropped, her expression changing from anger to confusion and worry after taking in the girl who was obviously Sutton's twin.

''Sutton can I talk to you?'' She asked her voice now only just above a whisper. ''Outside'' She added after Sutton nodded as she lead the brunette back out of the cabin. ''So you have a twin?'' Sutton just nodded again. ''How long have you known?''

''Only a few months...'' She trailed of trying to remember the date but failed.

''And you didn't think about telling me?'' Sutton noticed the hurt in Mads voice.

''I didn't tell anyone... Laurel only knows because she walked in on us''

''What's wrong with her?''

''What do you mean!?'' Sutton challenged, she didn't take Mad's question well. Saying something was 'wrong' with her sister like that, it wasn't something you would want to hear.

''I didn't mean it like that, like. Why is she so scared? It's not hard to notice''

''Oh'' Sutton sighed glancing over her shoulder through the window seeing Laurel with Emma in her arms as she was visibly saying something to her. ''I don't really know, we think she- she was raped by her foster brother''

''You think?''

''She hasn't exactly said much... she only got here yesterday''

The two fell into silence for a moment, both thinking about different things. Sutton still trying to work out how they were going to keep Emma safe here on her own, she had spent most of the day trying to come up with a different solution that would be better but all ended up in them telling her parents... She didn't want to go down that route, not yet anyway. What if they sent her back? She wouldn't be able to face that and she knew that it would completely break Emma.. being rejected and going back to her worst nightmare. Sutton knew it wouldn't exactly be her fault but still wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

Mads wasn't sure what she was meant to think, first she found out that Sutton had a twin sister who they were hiding in her parents cabin. Then she finds out that they think she got raped by her foster brother... which means Emma had been in foster care but why? Surely if Sutton got adopted she would of been too, it's unlikely for twins to be split up at birth. It didn't make sense... But still, her heart broke for Emma. The look of fear she was on her face, the pain behind her eyes. It looked like a lot more had happened in her life before this.

''I wan't to help'' Mad's said suddenly.

''Wait what?''

''That's why you didn't send Laurel away right? You needed her help. You wouldn't ask anyone else, you're too proud to do that so I'm saying it for you. I wan't to help...'' Sutton just smiled at Mads before they both walked back into the cabin.

Emma was now just sat there staring at the far wall on her own. She didn't even look up when the pair re-entered the room. The distant look on her face which Sutton had seen a lot over the past few hours wasn't any sort of comfort to her.

''Emma?'' Sutton asked cautiously learning from before not to sneak up on her or to touch her. Emma's head slowly tilted as she looked up at Sutton a smiled weakly. ''I want you to meet someone...'' She carried on signalling for Mad's to come closer. ''This is my best friend... Mads''

''Hey Emma'' Mads said smiling trying to forget everything Sutton had told her for a moment.

''Hi'' Mads looked between Sutton and Emma unsure of what to do next.

''You alright?'' She finally asked after getting no help from Sutton. The pair heard Emma gulp before she spoke up, her voice wavy.

''Yes''

Mads and Sutton sighed simultaneously, in any other situation they would of laughed at that like they were kids again, where they used to jinx each other for saying something at the same time. Every kid used to do that when they were younger, it was some what entertaining to do, telling the other person they weren't allowed to speak as they had been jinxed.

''Sutton mom rang, she wants you at home'' Laurel spoke walking back into the room with her phone in her hand.

''What why?'' Laurel just shrugged in response.

''Are you staying with Emma tonight or am I again?''

''Probably you if mom wants me back... I'll speak to you later okay'' Sutton quickly bent down in front of Emma until their eyes met. ''I'll be back as soon as I can alright?'' She said smiling as Emma nodded. Sutton pulled her in for a quick hug trying not to let her smile falter when she felt Emma flinch at the contact slightly. She then stood up grabbing her keys and walking out of the cabin sliding into the front seat of the car.

She hit the steering wheel out of frustration before running her hand through her hair. How the hell was she meant to deal with all of this!? She wasn't getting any closer to helping her sister, she tried to put on this act around Laurel that she was fine dealing with all this but she really wasn't. It was effecting her as much as it was Emma, it wasn't easy seeing her in this state. It didn't help the situation when every time she tried to hug her sister of help her she would flinch or pull away. She just carried on smiling as if it was normal. No one ever saw this side to Sutton, the vulnerable side. It wasn't anything people had seen before.

Sutton blamed herself partly for all of this, maybe if she had started searching for their birth mother sooner then she would of found Emma sooner... When she eventually plucked up the courage she could of told them and got Emma to come to Phoenix. Even if it was only a day sooner, a month, a few hours. It would of all made a difference somehow. It would of stopped the constant emotional and physical pain on her twin. She was completely drained.

Back in the cabin Laurel was sat awkwardly on the sofa next to Emma whilst Mads sat down on the sofa opposite them. The room was in silence again until Laurel broke it.

''What did you mean you knew something was going on?'' She asked remembering to when Mads had first burst into the cabin a while ago.

''You and Sutton... you've never been this close for some reason. You both kept blowing off peoples invitations to go out or to parties. That's not like you two at all, especially Sutton. She would never miss a party and you know it''

''Ahh... that's a good point'' She said chuckling to herself slightly.

* * *

It was later that evening when Emma broke down again, Mads was still there. Her and Laurel had ordered a takeout after hearing from Sutton. She wouldn't be able to come back until the morning, something about how Kristin and Ted were fed up with her school grades dropping and wanted her to do some more work at home... where they could keep an eye on her more. It had never really bothered them before her dropping grades but I guess they eventually had to try and do something to stop her failing out of school. So that left Emma, Mads and Laurel sat awkwardly eating around the small table in the front room of the cabin.

Everything was going fine at first, Laurel and Mads were talking. Emma would occasionally smile at something they said before taking another bite of her pizza. They seemed to be talking about everything and nothing, nothing really topical nothing that would offend anyone. That's all it was, meaningless chatter about random things.

That's what confused them even more when Emma suddenly started crying, her cries soon turning into vicious sobs as her whole body shook whilst she gasped for air. Laurel sat there stunned trying to think of something they could of said that would of made her break down whilst Mads jumped up crossing the room and kneeling on the floor next to the sofa.

''Emma?'' She asked looking at her face, the distant look was back in her eyes as she continued to sob and shake. ''Laurel what's happening!?'' She asked panicked.

''I have no idea? Did we say something that might of upset her?'' She questioned but quickly brushed it off as she reached over pulling Emma towards her so her head was in her lap. She wrapped one arm tightly around her waist before starting to run the other through her hair.

''What are you doing?''

''It calms her down'' She whispered.

''What how do you know tha-''

''She woke up twice last night from nightmares... I don't know what else to do.''

''Keep doing that, I'll be back soon'' Mads got up running from the cabin as the sound of car engine soon followed.

Laurel sighed as she looked down at Emma's shaking form in her arms as she continued to run her fingers through Emma's long brown hair, muttering a few words occasionally. After a while she grew more concerned, this worked last night and the day before when Emma had woken up screaming from nightmares but now it seemed to be having no effect on the girl.

''Emma whats wrong? Please tell me'' She pleaded trying to meet her eyes.

''I can still feel him on me'' She whispered but there was something odd in her voice, it was like she was talking to an empty room, like she didn't even know she was here or felt her presence. ''It wont go away. Why won't it go away?'' She repeated to herself a few times over and over only making Laurel's concern grow. ''No no no no!'' She shouted as Laurel reached for her phone quickly dialing Sutton but leaving it on speaker phone so she could try to calm Emma down. ''MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP'' She screamed just as the line connected.

''SUTTON'' Laurel said above Emma's pleas. ''I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SHE WONT CALM DOWN''

''What happened!?''

''She just completely broke down, she was fine-''

''Is Mads still there?''

''NO STOP'' Emma's screamed pierced through the room again.

''She w-went when Emma started breaking down and said she would be back''

''I'll try calling her, she's normally good with these things. I can't get out, mom is making me work in the living room.''

''It's fine I-''

''NO''

''I'll call you back later'' Sutton said after hearing her twin scream as she hung up. She couldn't just sit on the phone listening as her heart broke, it made her feel even more helpless then she already did.

''Emma, Emma C'mon look at me''

''LAUREL?'' Mads suddenly shouted as she charged back into the room heading over to where Emma was still sobbing uncontrollably.

''Make it stop make it stopped'' Her voice becoming more and more broken every time she spoke.

''I don't know what to do Mads!'' Laurel cried out of frustration.

''OK ok, you need to talk to her. Remind her that she's not there. She's remembering. It may seem like shes not listening but she is''

''Why c-cant you do it?''

''It has to be someone she trusts... she trusts you more then me. I only just met her''

''Ok ok'' Laurel shifted slightly so she was able to have a better view of Emma's head in her lap. ''Emma...'' She started.

Emma was stuck in her mind, she just watched the images replay. She didn't know what had happened one moment she was sat there eating pizza with Laurel and Mads and then she was suddenly back at home, like nothing had ever happened. It was only moments before Travis walked in. She was faintly aware of someone calling her name but couldn't find the strength to respond. Suddenly it wasn't Travis she was in a room with, it was one of her old foster dads. She could remember the day clearly, he cornered her in his bedroom leaving her with no way to escape. She was only 13 at the time and really had no where else to go. She wasn't sure what to do, no 13 year old kid is.

Laurel was continuing to try to talk to Emma, it wasn't working. Mads once again rushed from the room but this time heading towards the bathroom. Soon returning with a cup of water in her hands as she unexpectedly threw it over Emma. She shot up breathing deeply tears still falling from her eyes.

Emma instinctively looked down at herself making sure she was still clothed before she turned her head to see Mads stood there with a empty cup in her hand and a shocked Laurel.

''What did he do to you Emma?'' Laurel's voice was soft as she looked at Sutton's twin. ''You need to tell us'' Although they all knew in their heads, they couldn't exactly do anything without her admitting it.

''We can't help you otherwise'' Mads cut in as they looked at Emma expectantly. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, either struggling to find the words or trying to buy herself more time. No one ever wanted to talk about something like this.

''H-he'' She started pausing for what felt like forever. ''Travis he-'' She continued still not saying anything more. ''I can't'' She suddenly cried out.

''Emma, you can. You really can. I promise. Saying it wont change anything.''

''Why do you want me to say it if you already know!?'' She asked a sudden wave of anger flooding over her.

''We need to know that it's true Emma...''

''Well it is. Are you happy now?'' Her anger quickly subsided as she broke back down into tears.

''What? No of course we aren't happy about it Emma!'' Laurel tired to stay calm as she spoke.

''Where's Sutton? I want to talk to Sutton'' Emma cried wrapping her arms around her torso as she brought her knees up to her chest.

''She's at home Emma our parents wont let her out-''

''I need Sutton'' She cried. ''Please'' Her voice cracked as she begged for her sister.

Neither Laurel or Mads had any idea about how to get Sutton here.

''She can't come Emma I'm Sorry'' Mads cut in before she could stress herself out even more.

''I need to speak to Sutton'' Without a second thought Laurel whipped her phone out again quickly dialing Sutton as she waited for her to pick up.

''Laurel?! Is Emma ok? What happened?'' Sutton rushed out as soon as she picked up the phone.

''Er yeah, she wanted to talk to you...'' Laurel said passing the phone to Emma as she stood up leading Mads out of the room to give her some privacy.

''Emma are you okay?''

''No'' She cried covering her hand with her mouth suddenly feeling a wave of nausea flooding over her. ''I need you'' Just when Sutton thought she felt bad enough already... ''I c-can't do this''

''Emma listen to me, I'll be there as soon as I can okay?''

''B-but you'll get in trouble''

''I don't care. I'll be there'' Before Emma could respond Sutton had hung up, slamming her books shut she quickly jumped off the sofa grabbing her keys and sneaking out the front door whilst neither of her parents were in the room.

* * *

It took Sutton 20 minutes to make the trip which would normally take half an hour. She didn't care though, right now her sister needed her and she was going to make sure she didn't miss anything. So as soon as she drove up she dived out of the car and ran into the cabin seeing Emma crying to herself on the sofa. She ran over sitting next to her and pulling her into a tight hug instantly.

''It's ok Emma, I'm here now'' She whispered into her ear comfortingly.

''Please don't leave me''

''I won't, not ever. I promise''

There was one problem with promises, you never knew if you were going to be able to keep them when you made them. Sutton was determined to keep this one, she would do what ever it took. If only she knew some of the obstacles to come that would try to keep them apart. Things aren't ever as easy as they seem, not ever. They were about to find this out the hard way.

* * *

**Shitty ending I'm sorry ;[ Like I said I needed to leave it a good point for the next chapter hehe :P Lemme know what you think.**


End file.
